Jealousy & then Regret
by Beia
Summary: When Terra and BB are together Raven finds herself unconnected with the others. BB is the only one who notices and he plans to do something about it, but when his plan fails it ends up worse. I plan to make a part 2 if this one goes well.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Beasty Boy!" Terra called. Beast Boy turned from his video game. His jaw dropped. Terra wore a black flats and a long, slick, black dress which fit her form perfectly. Her light blond bangs covered her left eye slightly. Her smile reached her eyes. She was beautiful. "Ready?"  
"Uhh...Yeah... Um, I thought we where going casual?" Beast Boy said. He looked down at his simple jeans and t-shirt.  
She laughed," No! Go get dressed!"  
Beast Boy grumbled and stalked to his room. What to where, what to where... He looked through his closet and under his bed. Maybe Robin has something, he thought after finding nothing. Beast Boy walked into Robin's room.  
"Hey Robin! Do--" Beast Boy caught Robin and Starfire practicing 'CPR' on each other. "Oh, is this a bad time?"  
"Beast Boy!" Robin broke away from Starfire, surprised, and pushed Beast Boy out the door. "Get out!" Robin yelled, slamming the door on his face.  
"Pushy," Beast Boy murmured turning around. He staggered back when he saw Raven glaring at him. "Gaa! Don't do that!"  
"Here." She threw an outfit at his face. Beast Boy took it and looked it up and down. A nice, sophisticated-looking tuxedo--just like James Bond. With a green tie! Perfect!  
"Hey, thanks Ra..." She was already gone. What was with her?, Beast Boy thought, She's been acting strange since Terra and I have been together. He shrugged and went to go change.

* * *

He was tired of the short sentences--No, words--and confused about the 'living-in-my-room-unless-I'm-hungry' crap. He was going to go straightt up to Raven and ask her what the hell her problem was. Beast Boy stormed to Raven's room when every one was out side. He knocked on the door loudly and fast.  
"What the--" He heard Raven behind the door. She opened the door a crack and he saw her llavender eye peek through. She took one look at him and slammed the door shut.  
"Raven! I need to talk to you!" Beast Boy called.  
"If you knew better you would go away!" She replied, a slight stay-the-hell-away tinge seeping into her voice.  
"Please?" He sighed. There was a pause. The door opened wider then before.  
"What?" She put her hands on her hips.  
"Okay. I want to know what you problem is! Why you never are out in the Living area? Why you never talk to any one!? You just come out for food and--"  
"Why?" That question caught him off guard.  
"Why?" he repeated, dumbly.  
"Yes. Why? Why do you want to know?" She asked again.  
"Well, I just--"  
"Just wanted to know? This is a waste of my time." She was about to close the door, but Beast Boy tried to sneak in.  
He accidentally slipped on her robe. She saw him and turned around to block him from coming inside the room. He fell towards her and she caught his elbows, her knees bending. His lips rested lightly on hers. Their eyes widened. He tried to straighten up, but he unbalanced and fell on his back. She slammed the door and flew to her bed, still shocked of what happened. She thought about it. It was an accident, a total mishap. She didn't even want to kiss him. Did she? She sighed and closed her eyes.

Yes. Yes she did.

* * *

**Hey, this was my 2nd one so it was probably not so good. But if it was please tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

They weren't speaking to each other. They were ignoring each other completely. The incident, which happened weeks ago, was never forgotten. They changed the subject when people talked about each other to one another. Of course now they would think about each other more, a lot more. Beast Boy continued to date Terra, but Terra noticed something wrong.

"BB? You okay?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… I'm, er, fine." He answered, not looking up from the TV.

"Well, at least you're not completely spacing out." She sighed and kissed him on the cheek. He didn't blush like he used to, he just twitched the sides of his mouth. She sighed again. Beast Boy stared mindlessly at the TV only seeing moving lights. His train of thought ran through the thoughts of Raven. The time he was sick of her crap and went to confront her. When she said it was a waste of her time and he tried to stop her. Then he fell and- He shook the thought from his head. Every day was a living hell to be haunted by the thought.

"Beast Boy!" Robin was snapping his fingers in front of Beast Boys face.

"Wha-" Beast Boy woke up from his daze.

"I stand corrected. You _are _completely spacing out." Terra said. Beast Boy looked at them puzzled. Cyborg was shaking his head behind the couch. Robin was sitting next to Beast Boy, and Terra at the other side of him. And Starfire was next to Robin.

"Did I say something?" He asked afraid he said something about Raven and him. Not that there was anything happening, just the incident.

"What? No. You just were ignoring us." Robin said.

"Oh." Beast Boy said relived, "What did you say… or ask… Heh…"

"We just wanted the remote. We couldn't pry it from your hand when you didn't listen."

"Oh." He said again, embarrassed this time.

"You must have been deep in thought, bro." Cyborg added. "What the heck were you thinking about?!?"

"I can't remember…" He lied.

"Whatever it was, it must have been important." Cyborg said, flipping through the channels. Beast Boy looked behind him and saw a shadow disappear down the hall.

"Yeah… A little…" He turned back to the TV and sighed, but no one heard him.

Beast Boy sucked up a gust of air and knocked quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear the tap of his knuckles. He heard a creaking sound and saw the lavender eye again. Damn. He sighed.

"We-" He started. But she was already opening the door for him. He hesitated. "What? No harsh words?" She rolled her eyes and gestured towards her room. He stepped into the room and hunched his shoulders, searching for something bad.

"Oh, just go!" Raven yelled. Beast Boy jumped and ran to the bed. He sat down and put his hand to his forehead.

"Yes sir!... Ma'am!" He exclaimed, "Sir, ma'am? Ma'am, sir?"

She rolled her eyes and closed the door. "You're not funny." She sat on the bed and things got awkward. "So…"

"I wanted to talk to you. It's been… er… different. When I- we-"

"It was nothing, right? You just… fell."

"Exactly! I just fell and you cached me! It was nothing… Right?"

Raven blushed slightly. "O- Of course."

Beast Boy stood up and held out his hand, "Friends?"

She stood up and took his hand, "Friends." She agreed.

Beast Boy pulled her up into a hug, "Good." Raven blushed at the door and quietly sighed.

Being friends? She could live with that... For now.


End file.
